


Fuck on Me

by YUNGBLOOD



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bratty Minghao, Choking, Cock Rings, Dom!Hansol, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub!Minghao, Verbal Humiliation, degredation, everything really, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUNGBLOOD/pseuds/YUNGBLOOD
Summary: In which Vernon still hasn't finished his essay and Minghao can't keep his dick in his pants.





	Fuck on Me

"Minghao, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to finish up this damned paper." Vernon said half teasingly, hunched over his laptop.

Minghao let out another heavy sigh just to annoy his boyfriend and scowled. "Okay fine, what do you want?" Vernon said, looking up at him.

"I'm horny as fuck and I need you." Minghao replied bluntly.

Vernon raised his eyebrow and pushed up his glasses, which were slipping down the bridge of his nose. "Can't you wait a little longer? I'm almost done I swear."

Minghao pouted and whined. "Baby please~ I want you so bad, shit. I need someone to fuck my hole and make me beg, please, _please_."

"In a second."

The Chinese boy sighed, feeling defeated. Suddenly, he had an idea and smirked, silently slinking into the bathroom. He stripped quickly and grabbed his favourite purple dildo from the cabinet under the sink, smiling to himself as he felt over the veins on the thing. Minghao sauntered back into his and Vernon's shared bedroom and pulled out some thigh highs and a bottle of lube before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The thigh highs felt so soft and nice as he pulled them up his legs, tugging them as far as they could go. He only smiled at Vernon who bit the inside of his cheek when he realised what his boyfriend was doing.

Typical.

Readjusting himself so that his ass was facing Vernon, he poured some lube onto his slender fingers before pushing his middle finger in. Knowing that Vernon was watching him, he let out a drawn out moan as he moved his finger in and out of himself.

"Ah, shit.." he muttered. Minghao added another finger, fucking himself with them and scissoring every so often as he tried to find his prostate and—

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he repeated the word like a mantra when his fingers touched his prostate briefly. He hit it a couple more times before pulling out of himself and lubing up his dildo, and fawned over how good it would feel in him.

He braced himself before pushing it in, not stopping until the plastic testicles of the item prevented him from going any further. He allowed himself to adjust around the dildo for a second before pulling it out until only the tip was in him and he pushed it back in.

After only a couple more thrusts, he was on edge and ready to cum. It just felt so good stretching him open. He wished it was his boyfriend, but anything would do in the moment. Minghao wrapped his hand around his heavy dick, shuddering when he began to jerk himself off.

He was so close to cumming when Vernon said. "I fucking dare you. See if I'll lay a damn finger on you for a month." His boyfriend pulled his jaw up to make him face him.

"Why the hell are you so impatient, oh my fuck."

Minghao— who was chewing on his lip— released his lip and said, "because it always gets me what I want." The sentence was cocky and obnoxious and he knew it. He didn't care though, he really just needed to cum.

"...Who said I was fucking you?"

Minghao pouted as Vernon pulled the large dildo out of him, feeling discomfort at the empty feeling.

"Ties or scarves?"

"What?"

Vernon held up a couple of the ties he owned (but never wore) in one hand, and in the other, he had a bunch of scarves. _"Scarves or ties?"_

Minghao was still very confused but chose. "S-scarves?"

Vernon threw his bunch of ties down and walked over to the bed. He pushed Minghao back to lie down and straddled him to easily tie one scarf around his hands.

 _Oh_.

It made a lot more sense now that Vernon had bound his hands together. He took another scarf and secured his hands to the headboard. "Vernon, what the fuck." Minghao wriggled his hands around to see just how tightly the scarves were tied.

Tight enough that he couldn't easily get loose, loose enough that his hands weren't suffering from lack of circulation.

"You wanted sex, and I'm giving you sex." Hansol said, pulling his white V neck over his head. "Safe word?"

Minghao thought for a second. "Chicken."

"Chicken?"

"Look, I'm kinda hungry okay?"

Vernon laughed. It should've made the situation unsexy, but God, Vernon's chuckle was so hot.

As he slipped his sweatpants down (he wasn't wearing underwear), Vernon hummed quietly to himself. Minghao arched his back up when Vernon walked over to him slowly, stroking his hardening cock in one hand, and then running his thumb against Minghao's bottom lip with the other.

"Let me fuck your face, okay?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Vernon climbed up on Minghao, straddling his chest and holding his head in place with his hand. He guided his dick to Minghao's lips slowly, giving Minghao plenty of time to stop him if he wanted.

The distance was closed and Vernon's dick sat on Minghao's lips, requesting entrance. Though he was the one that was bound, Minghao felt a surge of confidence, smirking and then suckling at the head.

He lapped up at the precome at the tip and then lightly grazed his teeth along the head.

"Fuck.." Vernon hissed. He let his grip on Minghao's face loosen, and then he slid into his mouth, slow and steady.

Minghao closed his eyes, focusing on not gagging as he took the cock in. Vernon's sharp pull at his ear caused his eyes to jerk open. "Open your fucking eyes, bitch." Vernon growled.

Minghao gave a pained groan and Vernon moaned in response, being given pleasure from the vibrations.

Vernon's hips moved back and forth, pushing further and further into Minghao's mouth until Minghao's lips were flush against the skin at the base of his dick.

There were tears pooling up in Minghao's eyes now, leaving his face glossy.

Vernon began to thrust in and out at a faster pace until he was going as fast as he would allow himself. Minghao would gag from time to time, but he kept his eyes open even through the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He watched Vernon with his head thrown back, mouth open and letting out small curses and moans.

Minghao hollowed out his cheeks to make Vernon come as soon as possible and Vernon's hips bucked harder. "Minghao, fuck..." his hand snaked into Minghao's hair, pulling hard on the locs as he fucked in.

Soon, Vernon's breathing became even more ragged, Minghao let his mouth go slack and Vernon kept going, praising him in between moans. Then, he thrusted in as far as he could, and spilled down Minghao's throat.

Vernon muttered incoherently and stumbled over his own words as he fucked himself out, getting the last drops of cum in Minghao's mouth.

When he was done, he pulled out, breathing heavily. "You were so good, baby." Vernon said. He leaned down to kiss Minghao's swollen lips, and then swiped his thumbs under his eyes to get rid of the wetness. "Thanks for that, I really needed a stress reliever." He said with a smile.

He left the room for the bathroom and came back a few minutes after, leaving Minghao dazed and reeling.  
Vernon was wearing sweatpants now again, still shirtless, and with a small bulb in his hand.

"W-what's that?" Minghao croaked. His frowned at how raw his throat felt.

"I got this for you a while ago.. decided that now is a good time to use it." Minghao felt excitement running through his veins then. "By the way, where's the ball gag?", His excitement disappeared.

His mouth hung open for a second, trying to figure out whether telling him where it was was a good idea or not. Before he could make a clear decision, Vernon said, "nevermind, I remember now."

The younger boy turned around and reached into Minghao's sock drawer, where the gag was buried deep inside. When Vernon got back to him, he whimpered, asking Vernon not to gag him.

"What?" Vernon played oblivious. "I asked you to be quiet Hao, you didn't. Doesn't that seem punishment worthy to you?" Vernon growled. "And now you're asking for no punishment?"

Vernon's tone became so angry, it scared Minghao. Finally, Vernon sat on the bed, close to Minghao's body, and flipped him over so that his dick was pressed against Vernon's thighs.

Minghao instantly tried to push his hips down, but he was stopped by a harsh slap to his ass. "Ah!" He exclaimed.

"That was for being a whiney, entitled bitch." Vernon rubbed the curve of his ass. "And these are for impatience."

Vernon gave him 6 more slaps that left him begging and squirming. "Shut up." Vernon flipped him over again, and Minghao was silent as he put the ball gag around his head and secured it.

He watched silently as Vernon rubbed a bit of lube around the small vibrator (it wasn't as if he could object anyways). Soon, the toy was snugly inside of him, and Vernon smiled down at him.

"You look pretty like this." Minghao rolled his eyes. "But you'll like prettier squirming and crying right?"

Vernon sat at his desk reached into one of the drawers, taking out a small remote controller. "This," he held up the remote, "controls that." He pointed at the small device that was inserted inside of Minghao. "So be a good little boy, and shut the fuck up while I finish this paper."

Minghao thought that was all, but Vernon also took out a black rubber ring, and he was sure he would cry. The cock ring was slipped down his dick and put tightly around his balls.

He was going to die.

Vernon clicked a button and vibrations began to rock Minghao's body, making his hips buck up. Vernon only smiled tauntingly at his muffled moans and curses and turned back to his computer, continuing to make edits to his essay.

It was torture.

They were way too soft, the vibrations, to do more than tease his prostate and make him whimper.

Vernon didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, so he thrashed around, trying to make him notice. When Vernon gave him an annoyed glare, Minghao pleaded with his eyes, asking him to turn up the vibrations.

"You sure?" Vernon asked. Minghao nodded, telling him that he really wanted it.

He wish he hadn't.

He oscillations from the device became harsher, no longer feeling like a caress against his prostate, but like a quick jostling inside.

Tears ran down his face and saliva ran down the sides of his mouth as he squirmed and shook from the vibrations. He could feel his stomach winding up, precome slipped down his blushed cock in streams, making a puddle at the base of his stomach.

After a few more seconds, Minghao's back arched up so high he thought it would it would break and a dry orgasm slammed into him. His hips shook as the orgasm came, and he wailed, angry that no fluid could come from him due to the ring squeezing aching cock so hard.

He thought he heard Vernon snort next to him, and he tried to shoot him a dirty look, failing though when the vibrator continued abusing his prostate.

Vernon turned away from his work for a second, watching each shudder of Minghao's hips, listening to each of his cries, and smirking at all of it.

Fucking smirking.

Minghao's chest heaved and he wanted so badly to tell Vernon off, but instead chose to bite down on the ball gag as hard as he could.

Vernon turned away and reduced the pressure of the vibrator, easing some of the overstimulation.

Minghao whined and pulled at the scarves that restrained him. They hurt so bad all of a sudden and he was sure there'd be a ringed bruise around his hands later on.

He started to actually cry when he felt another orgasm coming. He yelled as best as he could for Vernon to please take off the cock ring.

Vernon ignored him.

The next dry orgasm came faster and harder. All the air seemed to disappear from his lungs and his hips bucked wildly. He curled his toes in so much that they hurt, scrunching the sheets up under them.

He was still crying, thrashing around in the bed to get Vernon to notice him, please, and pulling harder and harder on his restraints.

"You really can't shut up, can you?" Vernon growled. He clicked another button on the remote and shut the vibrator off, and finally, Minghao could let his back fall into the bed.

His breathing was heavy, still, but tears fell in less concentrated streams. Minghao looked at the fiery red bangs that fell in front of his eyes to distract himself from the toy that leaned deliciously against his prostate.

He listened to the tap of Vernon's fingers on the keys of his computer, the click of his mouse, anything to keep his mind off of this pure torture.

He should've just stayed quiet.

There were a couple more taps on the computer and a long pause before Vernon shut the lid of the laptop and turned to face Minghao.

He didn't say anything as he eyed him. Minghao willed him to say something, but instead, he raised the hand with the remote up, and clicked.

Minghao's face contorted as he tried to hold his convulsions inside, not wanting to give Vernon the satisfaction of him squirming.

Vernon still laughed though, finding it comical that Minghao was so wound up, clenching his hole and stiffening up.

The damned smile on his face made Minghao angry. How dare he taunt him like that? Make him feel like a needy slut?

"I told you it wouldn't take too long, Hao." He shut off the toy.

Vernon stood up from his desk, walking over to his body that laid limp on the bed. He reached down and easily pulled out the small vibrator with the cord attached to it, grinning wider when Minghao's hole clenched around nothing.

His fingers gathered up some of the sticky precome, puddled up on Minghao's stomach and swiped his tongue over the digits.

"Look at you, dripping wet from a little teasing." Minghao tried his best to scowl and look away but Vernon's hand jerked his face back.

He leaned down in front of Minghao's face and frowned. "Hey, I not the one who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. I'm not a greedy whore am I?" A hand wrapped around Minghao's neck, threatening to squeeze. Minghao shook his head violently.

Vernon squeezed anyways. Not enough to hurt him terribly, but enough to stop his breathing for a second.

The same hand reached behind his head and unstrapped the ball gag. Strings of saliva connected Minghao's lips to the torture device, failing and breaking after a few seconds.

Minghao dared not say anything when Vernon slung one leg over his chest, kneeling down with his body between his legs. Nimble fingers worked the scarves from off of his wrists, and he felt free finally.

Vernon's hand returned to their place at Minghao's neck. "Minghao, what do you want, baby?" Before Minghao could answer, Vernon squeezed, pushing down at his Adam's apple. "Answer me." He growled.

Tears sprung in the corners of Minghao's eyes and his bottom lip trembled. "I want you to fuck me, please."

His voice came out to quiet for Vernon to be happy with. His hand released and squeezed again, a little harder. "Louder."

"I want your fat cock inside of me, please. Please fuck me, I want you to fuck me until my ass ri—"

He was cut off by a sharper squeeze. It left him gasping for air and he was sure there would be finger shaped bruises on his neck. "I'm sure you can say it louder than that can't you? You didn't care about sounding slutty before while you fucked yourself with that dildo did you?"

Minghao didn't answer and kept his eyes shut tight. Vernon's hand slipped off of him, letting him take a deep, stinging breath.

The weight above him shifted, and then, the ring on his dick was pulled off.

Oh God, it felt as if he'd been allowed to relax after a million years. He opened his eyes and watched as Vernon got off the bed and walked back around to his desk to sit at the chair.

"Get yourself off, bitch."

Minghao suppressed a happy grin and reached down to grab at his dick.

"No hands."

His happiness was shattered.

"Come on Hao, you'd do anything to come, right? Get yourself off." Vernon seemed to be fully enjoying this. He was reclined on the desk chair, watching Minghao with the tip of his dick peeking out of the waistband of his pants.

Minghao smiled bitterly, because he was right. He would do anything to come right now.

A brief thought of what he could do flashed through his head, but it was too humiliating to do with Vernon watching him.

"Hurry the fuck up and go wild." Impatience was dripping off of Vernon's every word.

With a deep sigh, Minghao positioned himself so that he was kneeling on the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed an placed it between his legs.

He wanted to murder Vernon for each millimeter his grin grew, exposing his perfect teeth, mockingly.

His cheeks burned as he lowered his hips, moving to rub against the pillow.

He couldn't meet Vernon's eyes as he slowly repeated the action, looking away and swallowing his spit.

"Look at me."

And he did. Vernon met his eyes and he was no longer grinning. His eyes still held the same mischievous glint though, as he stroked his cock. His veins protruded as usual as he dragged his fist up and down over it.

"Faster." He demanded.

Minghao had no choice but to grind down at a faster pace, keeping his bottom lip between his teeth to keep his moans inside.

He didn't notice Vernon wheel his chair closer until he felt the slap to his face. "Stop holding back your moans."

Minghao whimpered but did as he was told, moaning loudly like he knew Vernon wanted.

He decided then that it didn't matter anymore if it was humiliating. He'd been through absolute torture and he deserved to cum.

So he canted his hips down faster, moaning as loudly as he wanted. With each thrust, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. "'m gonna cum." He said, voice straining.

He was crying again, so happy that he was finally getting what he wanted. "Just a little longer, Hao. Hold on a little longer for me."

It was becoming too much so soon, he needed it now and not a second later. When he was sure he'd come tipping over, Vernon sighed and said, "now."

He painted stripes all over the protective cover of the pillowcase and his whole body convulsed. His arms shook under him as he struggled to hold himself up, still milking out every drop.

Soon, he collapsed and fell parallel to the pillow, chest heaving from his climax.

Vernon was still fucking into his fist, watching him with hooded eyes. Minghao waved him over lazily and wrapped his hands around his cock.

His hand moved quickly but sloppily, pausing every few clicks of his wrist to spread precome around the tip. Vernon met him halfway through each time, thrusting into his fist and moaning out praises, and soon, he thrusted especially hard and came all over Minghao's fingers.

Minghao smiled and licked the cum off of his hand. His tongue disappeared into his mouth before peeking out again, showing Vernon the spit-and-cum mixture before swallowing.

Neither of them said anything.

Vernon got up from his chair and went into the bathroom, coming back with a towel. He wiped gently at Minghao's body, placing small kisses where his body was marked up.

"Was I too much?" He asked tenderly.

Minghao shook his head. "No. You were perfect."

Vernon loved Minghao despite his brattiness, and Minghao loved Vernon.

He trusted him with every part of him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone give me a round of applause for finally finishing this after 6 months? Who says procrastination can't bring great things ;)


End file.
